


Here we go again

by doppelganger_rose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, M/M, Other, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppelganger_rose/pseuds/doppelganger_rose
Summary: Los hermanos Hargreeves están exhaustos casi no se podían mantener en pie, pero lograron vences a la encargada y su ejército. Pero ahora sin más asuntos que resolver en 1963 es hora de volver a su época.Pero al parecer el cansancio puede hacer que incluso con el maletín de la comisión se cometan errores y en este caso no se equivocaron de época sino de dimensión terminando con todos ellos desmayado en el vestíbulo del happy hotel sorprendiendo tanto a alastor como a husk quienes no saben cómo después de una ráfaga de luz aparecieron 7 humanos heridos están ensuciando el piso del vestíbulo.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Here we go again

Alastor ha construido una rutina desde que se incorporó al proyecto de redención de Charlie en este último año. en la mañana los primero que hacía por supuesto que lo primero que hacía era arreglarse, luego bajaba para beber la primera taza de café, luego si se requería o se le antojaba ayudaba a preparar el desayuno junto a Niffty, luego se dirigía personalmente a despertar Ángel dust para que bajara a desayunar junto a los demás (esto lo ha estado haciendo desde que se declaró una pareja hace algunos meses), después del desayuno si es que no tenía ninguna reunión administrativa, pasaba el tiempo con ángel o husk (aveces los dos), hasta que ha ángel lo llamaran para ir a trabajar y el mismo se dirigía a su torre de radio para hacer su transiciones.

Todo esto era su rutina diaria pero hoy desde que se despertó sintió el presentimiento de que algo pasaría por lo que no bajó la guardia llegando incluso a que su sombra investigará cada rincón del hotel pero no pudo encontrar la causa de su paranoia. Ahora está sentado en el bar hasta Husk pudo notar la tensión de su amigo aún con su omnipresente sonrisa.

-alastor, que es lo que te pasa hoy ?- Soltó rápidamente el gato mientras le servía un vaso de wisky.   
\- oh mi amigo siento que algo pasara pero no sé dónde ni cuándo- Respondió en un suspiro mientras toma el vaso que se le ofrece.

Mientras la tarde se convierte en Noche el demonio gato y el ciervo siguen hablando tranquilamente pero hasta alguien como husk puede notar que esta "tranquilidad" no es normal en el infierno donde todo es un caos por lo que empieza a compartir el sentimiento de espectacion de su amigo para lo próximo a pasar.

Al parecer la espera no fue en vano por que las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse, luego una resplandor aparece en medio del vestíbulo dejando una una pila de cuerpos para luego irse de forma tan repentina como pararecio. 

-¡Que carajos! - Fue lo único que pude decir husk mientras el y Al se acercaban a una distancia prudente de los cuerpos en el pisó notando tres cosas:  
-al parecer eran 7 personas  
-todos entraba vivos  
-todos la parecer eran humanos!


End file.
